vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (Post-Flashpoint)
|-|New 52= |-|Rebirth= Summary Superman, also known as Clark Kent and Kal-El, is a Kryptonian superhero. Though born of the planet Krypton, he was sent away in a spaceship as a baby to save him from his home planet's destruction. His spaceship landed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas where he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Raised to a high moral standard, Superman uses his powers to protect innocents and safeguard his adopted home. He is husband to Lois Lane and the father of Superboy. This version of Superman is unique, being a combination of two versions of the character, sharing most of their memories and history. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 29 years | Unknown, but at least 35-40 years Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: |-|Post-Flashpoint=Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Super Flare, Super-Radar (ability to sense transmissions and energy waves), Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Longevity, formidable brawling skills (as stated by Captain Comet) |-|Rebirth=All previous abilities but to a higher degree, also likely Invisibility, Regeneration (Likely Mid, has the same regeneration feats as his New Earth self and is most likely on par with that of General Zod), Intangibility, Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), and Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Evenly fought against Orion's Post-Flashpoint Avatar and gave him more trouble than blasts from Mogo did. Stopped Brainiac's larger-than-Earth ship from crashing into Earth with help from the Martian Manhunter. Pushed a Kryptonite Moon) | Solar System Level '(Should be at least as powerful as his New 52 self. With most of the history of his Post-Crisis self restored, he should be capable of similar levels of power) 'Speed: Unknown. At least [http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/3/3e/5058060-batlaser.jpg FTL] movement speed. Massively FTL+ flight speed (Seemingly flew from Pluto's orbit to Earth in seconds. Flew from the edge of the universe to Earth in 2 months) | Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to his Post-Crisis incarnation) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y (Bench-pressed the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously while cut off from yellow sunlight and shedding only a single drop of sweat in the process) | Stellar (Comparable to his Post-Crisis incarnation) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took attacks from Orion's Post-Flashpoint Avatar and was just fine, despite Orion admitting he was trying to kill him. Regularly takes hits from characters who are comparable to him) | Solar System Level Stamina: Extremely high (bench-pressing the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously in absence of sunlight made him sweat only a few drops) | Essentially infinite while under a yellow or blue sun Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Adaptable, near-indestructible Kryptonian armor Intelligence: Genius level intellect; has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities, seen reading a library of medical texts equivalent to 10 years of medical training in 5 minutes, assembling a mass of data into an image in less than a minute when it would take a supercomputer years, and formulating the unified field equation. Superman's mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans. Depicted to be an expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily) and multilingual. Good leadership skills and a decent amount of battle experience | Extraordinary Genius, based on having most, if not all, of his memories and experiences from Post-Crisis on top of his experiences after Flashpoint Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties), he is entirely dependent on the Stellar Radiation of a Yellow Star to sustain his powers (if he's deprived of Sunlight, he slowly loses his powers), the Stellar Radiation of a red star (weakens him due to red Stellar Radiation having less energy than that of a yellow or blue star), Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), he cannot see through lead, and is left as vulnerable as a regular human after using Super Flare for 24 hours before being able to use his powers again Feats: * List of Feats * Some more Feats * Superman Respect Thread (read New 52 Superman section) * New 52 Superman Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Stellar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman has the ability to physically lift massive levels of weight, and deliver blows which have the force of trillions of gigatons of TNT explosives. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He possesses the ability to achieve speeds faster than light. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can move at speeds faster than light. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in mere seconds. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him to exert himself to peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished. In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. ** Invulnerability: Superman possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs, and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. ** Flight: When Superman's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *** Telescopic Vision: Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, with equal clarity of visual perception. *** Microscopic Vision: Superman has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Superhuman Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. * Superhuman Olfaction: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. * Stellar Radiation Expulsion: Superman can also release his stored energy directly. ** Heat Vision: Superman can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperatures, but blinding at higher temperatures. * Super Flare: Superman can expel all the solar energy stored in his cells in one explosive blast, incinerating everything a quarter mile around him. The technique is unstable as of yet and makes Superman temporarily vulnerable. * Superhuman Breath: Superman is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. ** Freeze Breath: Superman can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). * Radar-Sensing Capabilities: Superman, as of Action Comics #49, has the ability to sense transmissions, energy waves, and signals spanning all across the globe; giving him the ability of also being a "super antenna". *'Torquasm-Vo:' A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. *'Invisibility/Intangibility:' Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Post-Flashpoint | Rebirth Gallery File:New 52 Superman - Heat Vision 01.jpg|Heat Vision - 1 File:New 52 Superman - Heat Vision 02.jpg|Heat Vision - 2 File:New 52 Superman - Freeze Breath 01.jpg|Freeze Breath - 1 File:New 52 Superman - Freeze Breath 02.jpg|Freeze Breath - 2 File:New 52 Superman - Super Flare 01.png|Super Flare - 1 File:New 52 Superman - Super Flare 02.jpg|Super Flare - 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kryptonians Category:Orphans Category:Justice League Members Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Users Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 4